This invention relates to fiberglass fabrics. More particularly, it relates to a fiberglass fabric laminated so as to prevent or to at least substantially eliminate abrading of the individual fiberglass yarns against each other. This invention especially relates to fiberglass fabrics laminated with flame resistant materials so as to prevent or at least substantially eliminate abrading of the fiberglass fabric.
During the production of fiberglass filaments, a protective coating or sizing is applied to the individual filaments to reduce the tendency of the filaments to abrade when brought into close contact. A protective coating is also required during later processing when the fiberglass filaments are woven or knitted into fabric. However, this coating provides only a small measure of protection in the variety of end uses in which the fiberglass fabrics are employed. Thus, when these woven or knitted fabrics are subjected to repeated twisting or flexing, the fiberglass yarns forming the fabric abrade and cut against each other often causing the fabric to fail.
Fabrics find a variety of uses in industry. Sensitive industrial equipment, such as computers, often require dust-proof wrappers and coverings during transit, storage and periods of prolonged down time to protect the equipment from damage which would necessitate costly repair. Fire resistant fabrics find use as fire wall blankets or in protective screening used during such processes as welding. Industrial clothing, such as uniforms, coveralls, jackets, coats and other protective coverings, are prepared from a variety of fabrics to provide protection to industrial workers from chemicals, fire and other industrial hazards. Although fiberglass fabric possesses properties such as high tensile strength, inertness and flame resistance which makes it a candidate for some or perhaps all of the above industrial uses, the individual fiberglass fibers tend to abrade against each other when subjected to flexing and twisting which can cause failure of the fiberglass fabric. This property detracts somewhat from its use as an industrial fabric.
It is an object of this invention to provide a fiberglass fabric which will be highly resistant to damage from severe twisting or flexing of the fabric.
It is another object of this invention to provide a flame resistant fabric which will provide protection from high temperatures, molten metals, and open flames.
It is a further object of this invention to provide an industrial fabric which will provide long wear life when subjected to severe working conditions which often cause ripping and tearing of industrial clothing.